


Mine

by Lethal_Fedora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gen, How Do I Tag, Overstimulation, Ow the Edge, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Fedora/pseuds/Lethal_Fedora
Summary: Ivern discovers a Void creature in the forest, and things go wrong very quickly. And i mean VERY quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its a fucking tree i know shfhshfh
> 
> also smol mentions of taric but there's nothing after chapter 2

Ivern stared up at the cold grey sky. There had been no rain at all, not in days, but the clouds had become heavier and heavier each passing moment. It had worried the forest. The birds were panicking about how their nests might get wet, the squirrels were anxious about the branches falling, the sentinels had grunted about potentially cracking.

"Don't worry Blue, I'm sure the rain won't be that bad." Ivern had come to check on an especially nervous golem, who had been frantically asking about storms all day. "Besides, if it does start to get a little much, I can always ask Daisy to stay with you~" The treant gave a teasing giggle. The sentinel gave an indignant grumble, making Ivern laugh harder.

"I'm just joking with- hm? Something behind us?" The sentinel gave a small nod in Ivern's direction. The treant turned around to see...a patch of weeds. Ivern twisted back towards the golem.

"I trust you Blue, but I don't feel anyone the..." Ivern trailed off as the bushes rustled, just for a quick second. He scratched an antler in confusion, and he heard them move again.

"Ah, hello? Would you mind coming out of there? Unless you're shy, of course, I understand that!" Ivern spun around so that he fully faced the bushes. He took a few steps towards them, waiting for something to emerge. A small cooing noise came from between the weeds. It sounded like a hurt animal. "O-Oh! Are you alright!?" Ivern ran over to the bushes, parting them.

Curled up in the middle of the weeds was a shelled creature, almost the size of Ivern himself. Its exoskeleton was a brilliant blue, and it reflected the gray sky above. It was covered in all sorts of spikes and thorns, all in a range of shimmering blues and purples, and its eyes were white and many. It continuously made a soft, low sound, as if it were sick. Ivern tilted his head, having never seen such a creature before. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it physically either. No injuries, no signs of trauma...not even a scratch. Still, it was a creature in need of help.

"I've never seen you before...are you from somewhere else? Did you eat something bad? Or are you just lost?" The treant crouched down to be closer to the creature. The thing looked up, misty and blank eyes boring into Ivern's golden ones. Its jaws clicked twice, but Ivern couldn't understand what it said. The language sounded...alien. Nothing he had ever heard before. The treant stared in confusion.

The thing began to move slowly. First, it hoisted itself up onto its "elbows", then drew itself to a kneeling position. Its belly was mostly unshelled, with its scaled flesh being a dark indigo. It ever so carefully balanced itself on its back legs, hunching over. Ivern had to look up slightly to meet its eye.

"Ah, you can stand up! That's wonderful!" Ivern let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the creature was not too unwell to stand. The creature continued to make the cooing noise, slightly lower this time, and its jaws clicked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't understand you...but Blue might!" Ivern looked back at the sentinel, who had been staring at the creature the whole time. "He's good with languages." The treant took hold of the creature's clawed hand and began to lead it towards the golem.

The creature didn't budge. Instead, it began to straighten itself up, mandibles clicking at an annoyed pace. The cooing sound quickly became a harsh trill, and the sentinel backed up and into a rock face. The creature drew itself to full height, buzzing angrily. Ivern stiffened and quickly stepped between the creature and the nervous golem, raising his hands as to not seem hostile. This creature wasn't wounded, or at least not enough to be docile. It wasn't from this world, either. The sentinel was shaking, and from what Ivern could sense the creature was going to attack. He looked the thing in the eyes once more, having to almost look straight up. Even at his height, the creature towered over him.

"I know you may be nervous. I can tell you're not from here, you might have come to look for something and you're in an unfamiliar place, and you don't know anyone. But that's alright. Just don't hurt Blue. He deserves life as much as we all do."

Ivern heard a crashing behind him, and he whipped his head around to see that the sentinel had fled. The creature's buzzing softened, but it still kept itself at full height. Its clicking quieted. Ivern let his shoulders relax. It seemed that the thing had calmed down, even if only a little bit. The creature turned back towards Ivern, the buzzing diminishing to a low purr. It was thick and guttural, and the creature took a step towards Ivern. The treant took a few steps back, wanting to give the creature some space.

"Well, I'm glad you've at least calmed down. Maybe we can make friends some other time, no one here bites! Except for the vipers of course." Ivern added the final sentence in one breath. If he had a heartbeat, it would have been quickening. The realization had just struck him, but something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that the creature had suddenly become so hostile, or maybe it was the fact that the noises were oddly similar to...

The treant didn't realize until he had been backed up into the rock face. The creature continued to lope towards Ivern until it was less than a limb's length away, stationing itself so that nothing would be able to get past it from either way. The creature continued to purr, and as its mandibles began to drip it finally dawned on Ivern completely. This creature had found what it was looking for.

It had found a mate.

"W-wait I-" Ivern tried to push the creature away to no avail. The thing nudged closer to Ivern and pushed him back into the rock face, pinning him completely. The creature emitted a series of louder purrs, and Ivern kept his legs pressed together. He didn't even know what this creature was, and he most certainly didn't want it to...

The creature took its claws and dug them into Ivern's legs, making him yelp in pain. He felt tears begin to form as the creature pulled his legs apart and wedged itself between them, hips below Ivern's. Ivern was almost being bent in half by the creature, its saliva dripping onto his chest and stomach, the treant's knees almost pushed up by his head. Ivern wanted to shut his eyes, but worried that if he did something even worse would happen. The creature began to push its hips up into Ivern's, and the treant felt something begin to poke out.

Ivern's eyes widened and he tried to push the creature away once more, scratching at the shiny plating on its chest, but only leaving thin white marks. The creature hissed, but whatever had been poking Ivern only grew. Something long and stiff began to rub at the spot between Ivern's legs, and the treant's breath began to quicken. It was going to happen, this thing was going to mate with him wether he wanted it to or not. And he couldn't stop it.

The thing tried to push its way inside Ivern, only to find no opening. It gave an annoyed trill and began to rub where it thought something should be. Ivern felt a warm sensation spreading throughout his lower body, and tears fell from his eye as he became less and less aware of his surroundings. _'N-No, not now, please not now. I don't want this, I really really don't.'_

Ivern's own member sprung free from its hiding place, twitching and beginning to leak sap. The sudden cold air made Ivern whimper, and the creature's rubbing only became more intense. Something gave, and the creature pushed itself into Ivern's heat. The treant cried out as a sharp pain shot through his body. The creature let out a satisfied trill. It looked down at its "mate", who was in obvious pain. The creature pulled itself out slowly. It didn't want to accidentally injure its partner. The creature pushed itself back in more slowly, still making Ivern whine.

The treant's hips bucked up despite his efforts to keep them still. His breaths were quick and shallow, his vision was blurred, and he was already desperate for this to be over. The creature began to thrust at an unsteady pace, each thrust going deeper than the last. Ivern twitched, he had never felt something inside of him like that, but why did it have to be like this? He felt like he was going to be split in half, and he was so sensitive there that he already felt something start to pool in his stomach.

The creature buried itself all the way inside Ivern, hitting something deep inside him. The treant screamed, his vision flashing pure white. The creature gave a ear-splitting trill and began to quicken its pace, pounding into that spot over and over again. There was a puddle of sap and saliva on Ivern's stomach, he was spasming and bucking his hips, not even trying to control it at this point. He was so hot, so sensitive. He knew something was going to happen eventually, that the feeling in his stomach would grow and grow and then he'd-

Something snapped. Sap shot onto Ivern's face, he started to grip onto the creature inside him. The treant was twitching and shaking, trembling with pleasure. He scratched at the creature's shell again, purely because he couldn't control himself. The creature stilled and Ivern felt something hot flood his insides. The thing raised its head and gave a triumphant scream, then began to click its jaws rapidly. It was saying one word, over and over again. Ivern began to understand what it was saying, still a crying mess.

_'Mine, mine, mine, mine...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Through his haze, Ivern heard another scream in the distance. He tensed up. He had been able to bear through one of them, just barely able to stand it. He had thought the creature had come here alone, but...

A second creature emerged from the treeline, this one a brilliant green. This one was slightly smaller than the blue. Behind that was a red...there were three. Three creatures, come to have their way. Come to mate. The blue creature was still inside Ivern, but it guided him away from the rocks surprisingly gently, carrying him. 

It took all of Ivern's strength not to fall to the ground. He didn't say anything, he just looked up at the sky, which had grown much darker. Ivern felt weak, helpless. He had his rush, and he was back to wanting it to stop. The treant sniffled as the other creatures made their way over to him. The green creature circled behind him, and the red stood off to the side. The blue creature crouched down and sat back on it's haunches.

Ivern only had a split-second to think before the creature behind him thrust inside him. The blue creature had never left him, beginning to move in accordance with its friend. It hurt so much, but Ivern could only groan softly. One was painful enough, he didn't want two. He didn't want any, but he couldn't defend himself. He was drained of everything. The red creature grabbed Ivern by the antler and twisted his head up, and the treant was met with a bright red tool in his face. The creature forced it into Ivern's mouth with a hiss. It slid down his throat and he gagged, jolting some energy back into him. Ivern suddenly became more aware of the creature behind him, the ever-darkening sky, the bristly grass beneath them, the smell of a storm. But each time the red creature hit the back of his throat he was brought back to reality.

It was a blur of motions and noises and pain. There was a point where the creatures had started hitting the spot again, but it was still so sensitive that it hurt. Ivern just stopped trying to control his hips and let himself grind down on what was inside him. The trembling came over him again. The treant saw a flash in the sky, hearing a low rumble not long after. The red creature stopped moving and he felt something sticky begin to pour down his throat. It tasted bitter, and made Ivern gag even more. He felt something seeping out from between him and the other creatures, and the softening tool popped out from between his lips, a trail of spunk connecting them.

That's when the rain started falling. Ivern felt tiny droplets splash down onto him and the ground around him. The creatures buzzed angrily, slipped out of their mate and just ran off. Ivern fell to the ground. His legs wouldn't move, he was coughing and gasping for breath, and he did something he didn't know he could still do.

He threw up.

The rain had quickly begun to come down in sheets, drenching Ivern and everything else to the core. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, everything hurt. He weakly raised his head and began to whimper.

"D-Daisy...where are you? Daisy..."

Ivern expected his stony friend to come running out from the treeline, ready to lend a hand. He thought she would maybe try and sneak up on him like usual. He wanted to be carried somewhere safe, for he could not carry himself. He just wanted to get out of there. But no one came. After minutes of quiet sobs and repeated calls for help, Ivern was still alone. 

The treant stopped calling for his friend, stopped calling for anyone at all. Instead, he tried to stand, only to collapse onto his side. His eyes were closing. He tried to keep them open, he tried his damndest. But they kept fluttering shut. Ivern gave up on that as well. He couldn't move anyway, no one was coming, at least not for a while. Why should he stay awake and think about the bad things?

Ivern let the world go dark. He didn't care that he was lying in a storm, or that those creatures were still probably out there. He didn't care that he might not have been found for a long while. At this point he just wanted to forget. The sky rumbled above him, and the fresh smell of rain was still somewhat comforting. 

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, or how long he had been asleep for, but his eyes opened ever so slightly. The storm was still raging, so he couldn't have been out for more than half an hour. He saw that he was being half-carried, half-dragged across the grass by someone he didn't recognize. He knew it was a human, for he was roughly the height of the last man he had seen. His hair was dark and fell down to his back, clinging to the vest he was wearing. He was pale, and seemed very strong, yet something seemed so inhuman about him. It was just a feeling that Ivern had through the haze of sleep, but the air around him was cold, and the light was twisted into something else entirely. 

Ivern's eyes slid shut once more, but he was much less afraid. This stranger had somehow found him, and thought to take him somewhere, wether it was safe was still a mystery. But anywhere was better than here.


End file.
